Academy Boys
by RainbowFez
Summary: Smut! All Smut! Gay Smut! No plot. Pairings Sebastian/Case, Sebastian/Leo/Spin, Adam/Spin Leo/Spin, Adam/Sebastian/Chase, Varius Bionic soldiers/Chase, Varius Bionic soldiers/Spin, and posibly more
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be almost compleatly smut. There will be little to no plot. I will hopfully make five or six chapters with varying parings. I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

Chase gasped as he was slammed against the wall of the academy. "No you don't" Chase growled, using his arms to flip his attacker. Sabastian grunted as he was pinned to the wall. "I win" chase hissed. Sabastian only smirked before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. That's cheating chase growled, spinning in a circle, trying to see where the other boy had gone. Chase was already breathing heavily. They had been at this for some time. It was a game and Chase needed to win. He lost last time and he wouldn't again.

The bionic boy rubbed a hand over his sweaty hair. Chase jumped back when a cloud of black smoke formed into Sabastian. He took in the sight of the other boy. They were both shirtless, wearing only tight fitting black shorts that looked more like boxers than pants. Sabastian smirked, eyeing up Chase. The boy was hot. That's what made this so much fun. He may be small and they might make fun of him for being week but he had defined muscles and a hard six pack. That wasn't the only thing on him that was hard right now. His eight inch dick thick and big pressed against the thin fabric. Sabastian wouldn't pretend he wasn't having the same reaction. The only difference was he was bigger, a lot bigger. Maybe Krane had a kinky side because all the bionic soldiers had monsters for cocks. He knew from experience. Another smirk touched his lips.

Chase jumped at him, hitting him with a round kick. Sabastian let Chase think he had the lead. He backed up and defended himself until he had his back to the wall. "I win" Sabastian chuckled. Chase didn't have time to react as a hand grasped his hard dick. His distraction gave Sabastian the opportunity to pin him to the ground. Chase struggled but Sabastian had him locked down hard, his body pressed hard against the other. "Do you concede?" Sabastian asked, darkly.

"Never" Chase hissed. The hissed turned into a gasp though when teeth bit into his neck. Chase moaned trying to focus on getting out of his hold and not the eleven inch monster pressing hard against him. "Fine!" Chase growled. Sabastian laughed and stood up. Chase flipped onto his back and breathed deeply.

"Well?" the solder asked cockily. Chase rolled his eyes but moved onto his knees in front of the other boy. Sabastian smirked down at him, a twinkle in his eye. He knew Chase didn't mind loosing every once in a while. Chase slowly peeled the thin black fabric from the soldier but was too slow. Sabastian growled and just ripped it off his body. Chase laughed lightly.

Chase took Sabastian's manhood in his hand, licked the shaft from bottom to top. He did it again making the other boy moan. Then he took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. This always made Sabastian go mad. He held his lips firm and licked aver part of the head as he could, swirling and making lines with his tongue. Sabastian shuddered.

Chase was prepared when the other boy thrust forward. Chase took half the dick in his mouth before it repeated. Getting the picture Chase began to suck hard and fast, swiveling his head as he went. Sabastian let out shallow puffs of air, gripping Chase's hair hard. When Chase finally was able to deep throat the monster he stopped, keeping it all in. He could feel Sabastian shiver in his mouth. That was surprising. Normally he could last longer. Maybe he hadn't been with anyone the last few days but Chase was almost sure a few of the muscle dudes fucked him yesterday. Maybe they didn't let him cum. They liked that sometimes.

"Off" Sabastian ordered. Chase did as he was told. "Get up" he growled. As chase stood he was grabbed by the throat and roughly pushed against the wall. Sabastian ripped the shorts off him. "I'm going to fuck you now" He growled seductively. "And you're going to scream. I want you to scream until all you can say is my name. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sabastian" Chase gasped. The loser of the fight allowed himself to be turned around so his chest was pressed hard against the wall. Sabastian didn't waste time. With enough strength to make Chase question if the boy really did have super strength Sabastian thrust his dick in Chase's ass. Chase shouted. Sabastian grabbed chases shoulders and pushed him farther into the wall. The soldier fucked him hard and fast. Chas wailed and moaned. As they went on the thrust became even harder. When Chase felt his prostate get his he shouted Sabastian's' name.

"Yes" Sabastian growled. "Scream my name."

"God Sabastian! Fuck me! Fuck me" Chase wailed. A particularly hard thrust sent him a few inches up the wall. "Again" Chase gasped. "Sabastian! Sabastian!" Chase chanted every time the soldier hit his prostate. He was in pure ecstasy. Sabastian's thrust became erratic.

"I'm gonna cum" He growled. He pulled out of the other boy and Chase immediately fell to his knees. He opened his mouth watching as the other boy roughly jack off inches from his face. With a shiver and a grunt cum shot into Chase's waiting mouth. When it was over both boys fell to the floor exhausted.

"Same time next Friday?" Chase asked, breathless.

"Yea" He gasped back.

"I'm not losing next time. You're bottoming." Chase hissed.

"Whatever you say" Sabastian chuckled. Sabastian grabbed the other boy's dick and it only took a few tugs for him to cum. Sabastian took his cum covered hand and held it out. Chase obediently sucked on each finger, the taste of his own cum salty in his mouth.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to post. I promice I'll post sooner next time. I had schoolwork and tests. This chapter is Sabastian/Spin/Adam/Chase. It was a request from my friend Dave. I hope he likes it and hope you like it too. I hant picked the pairing for the next chapter yet. If any of you have any idea of what you want an OC to look like PM me and i might put them in the story. I only do gay sex though so no girls. Well anyway I hope you wnjoy. I cant belive the number of reviews I got. I hope i get just as many this time. Also if you're following my story Forbidden Love chapter 51 is up.

* * *

Adam, Chase and Marcus stood in a half circle, smirking down at the boy on his knees. Spin was kneeling in front of them, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, licking his lips.

"Definitely" Sabastian told him, letting his pants fall to the floor. Adam on his left and Chase on his right did the same. The three boys now stood in their tight boxer-briefs, showing off their big cocks. Spin had never seen dicks this big. Chase had to be at least nine inches and Sabastian eight and half. Adam on the other hand was huge. It was one of the traits that came with the super strength. His dick had to be 13 inches! That didn't seem possible for a normal human. How the heck was that supposed to fit up his ass?

Spin didn't think about it. Instead he chose to pull Sabastian's under where down to his knees. The boy tentatively licked the head of Sabastian's dick, making the older boy shutter. Taking it as encouragement Spin took as much in as he could. He didn't get it all in but started to bob up and down.

"Suck it" Sabastian growled. "Yea" he groaned. Chase and Adam removed their under where. Chase grabbed Spin's hand from Sabastian's thigh and placed it on his dick. Adam smiled evilly and did the same. Spin pumped their dicks as he took the third's cock. He marveled at how thick Adam was. His hand barely fit around it. He didn't know if he was exited or terrified about the idea of Adam fucking him.

"Give me some head" Chase said hoarsely. He loved that small hand around his dick but he wanted Spin's pretty little mouth more. Sabastian pulled the other boy off his dick, nodding to chase. Sabastian moved so Chase was now in the center.

Spin gripped the top of chase's dick, running his tongue along the entire shaft. He closed his eyes and took the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around grabbed the back of his head and thrusted. Spin was caught by surprise and gagged. He tried to breathe out of his nose as Chase fucked his face.

After a few moments Adam, gripped his brother's shoulders. Spin didn't hear what Adam whispered in Chase's ear.

"Spin, get on the floor" Chase told him, eyeing him up. Spin looked up at them questioningly but did as he was told. The three boys looked down, admiring the boy's tiny bubble but.

Adam got down on his knees behind Spin. Spin shuttered, not wanting that thirteen inch monster in him right now. He wasn't ready.

"Don't worry" Adam whispered. "I'm not fucking you." Spin sighed in relief.

Adam, put his middle fingers to Spin's lips. He obediently took it in his mouth, licking and sucking on it. Spin tasted the precum from when the older boy had been jacking himself off. It turned him on, thinking about big Adam jacking off to him, sucking on his brother's cock.

"Get on your back" Adam commanded, hardly after removing his finger. Spin sat down, slipping onto his back.

"It'll hurt at first but then it'll feel really good" Sabastian said, kneeling down next to spin. Chase did the same on the other side. Spin nodded. He'd thought he was prepared but when Adam pushed his finger in his ass he cried out in pain. How could a finger feel so big? He scrunched his eyes and tried not to whimper. His whimpers turned into a gasp though when Sabastian grabbed his six inch cock. He opened his eyes to look at the older boy who was now lowering down to take the boy's cock in his mouth. Spin didn't get to see though because Chase's lips met his own. The kiss was passionate and Spin moaned when Sabastian began licking the head of his dick. He didn't even notice when Adam added a second finger.

Sabastian hollowed out his cheeks and hummed. The vibration made Spin gasp. He panted into the other boy's mouth as he felt himself about to cum but something stopped him. Sabastian held the base of Spin's dick, preventing him from cumming.

"Please" Spin moaned. Chase released their lips and smiled.

"We're not done with you yet" Chase chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll be lots of fun." Spin nodded.

He only noticed now that a third finger was in him. It didn't hurt anymore though. It felt amazing. Adam was pressing on something that made his entire body shudder in pleaser.

"Oh!" Spin spluttered. "Oh God!"

"I want to fuck him" Adam said. Spin's eyes grew in fear.

"We should start him off with something smaller" Chase said quickly. Adam frowned.

"I want Sabastian" Spin interrupted them. Sabastian's body was amazing. Chase and Adam were hot but Sabastian wasn't as slim as chase. His muscles were defined and the sweat beading on his skin made Spin want so much.

"Fine" Adam agreed, grudgingly.

"I want him no-ahhahh-w!" Spin said gasped. Adam's fingers paused, pressing down against Spin's prostate.

"You sure" Sabastian asked, putting his hand on Spin's shoulder. "I'm bigger than Adam's fingers. It'll hurt."

"I don't care" Spin gasped, his eyes shining with lust.

"Ok" Sabastian agreed. "Let's get him on a table." Adam picked the small boy up and carried him to one of the smaller round tables. When he lay down his back and head fit on but his legs were held in the air.

"How is this going to work?" spin asked.

"Just stay calm and breath" the boy about to fuck him said. Spin's legs were pulled up so they rested on Sabastian's shoulders. "On the count of three. One… Two…three" On three he pressed his dick into Spin's ass. He was so tight. His ass squeezed against Sabastian's cock as it was buried deeper into him. Spin screamed, gripping his hands to the table. Sabastian stayed still, halfway in.

When spin's screams turned into panting Sabastian gave his first thrust. Spin gasped loudly but didn't scream. Sabastian moved slowly to get the younger boy used to a cock in his ass. After a few minutes Spin moaned nut this time in annoyance.

"Faster" he hissed. Sabastian smirked and quickened his pace. Spin shouted every time Sabastian shoved deeper into him. "Harder!" All he wanted was for Sabastian to pound into him. He wanted that big dick buried in him. Sabastian happily obliged. Neither of them paid attention to the two brothers making out next to them. They jacked each other off to the sound of Spins shouts.

"I'm going to cum" Sabastian growled, gaining the brothers attention. Chase fell to his knees next to the table. Spin whined when the dick was taken out. Instead Sabastian gave a few more jerks, cumming in Chase's mouth.

Chase stood, keeping the cum in his mouth. Spin opened his mouth, happily kissing Chase. Their mouths worked against each other, sharing the cum that swirled from mouth to mouth. Finally Chase let Spin swallow the last of the cum.

"Now it's my turn Adam told them. Spin nodded in excitement. If Sabastian's dick felt that good then another four and a half inches would only make things better. Spin kept his legs up awaiting that thirteen inch monster but instead of driving into the boy Adam picked him up. Adam sat on one of the chairs, holding Spin so they were facing each other, the younger boy's ass just above Adam's dick. "I want to see you" Adam explained.

"Just fuck me please" Spin whined. No more talking! He wanted to be fucked. Adam knew what he wanted and didn't give any warning before lower Spin onto his dick. Spin screamed. Adam's dick was so much thicker than Sabastian's. It felt almost as painful as when Adam first began to finger him.

Adam just watched Spin's face as he sunk lower onto his dick. Adam took hold of the other boy, holding him in place. "You ok?" Adam asked. Spin nodded, his eyes scrunched and his knuckles white from how tight he was holding Adam's biceps. Spin sighed after a moment. Adam took it as a sign to continue. The lower spin went the more he wanted. It might hurt like hell but Adam's huge thick cock was too amazing to pass up. He knew he'd get used to it. But until then he'd deal with the pain. Spin didn't move, letting Adam guide him up and down. His hands loosened and his eyes opened.

"Ok" Spin nodded.

"Ok" Adam smirked back. The older boy griped Spin's tiny hips and thrust up hard into him. Spin shouted as Adam mercilessly pounded into him. The small boy flung his head moaning so loud it sounded like screaming. The huge thing hit his prostate again and again. Not only did Adam have a horse dick but he knew how to use it.

Spin's tiny hands gripped Adam's hair, pulling it every time he was moved downward. Adam pounded in him like no tomorrow. Blue bruises began to form where Adam's fingers held the boy but Adam didn't have control. Spin had the tiniest tightest ass he'd ever fucked and it felt like heaven.

Chase watched his brother fuck spin, jacking off. Knowing Adam this would take a while. Adam had amazing stamina. He could last hours and with their training he didn't tire. Spin was in for the ride of his life.

"You look like you could use some help" Sabastian commented.

"Yea that would be great." Chase told him. "Why don't you get on all fours so I can fuck the pretty little but of yours?"

"Pretty?" Sabastian asked huskily, pressing their bodies together.

"Yes pretty" Chase responded in the same voice. "You got to fuck me last night so I think it's only fair I return the favor."

"I won fair and square" Sabastian smirked. "I…" The next moment Sabastian lay chest first on the ground an elbow digging painfully into his back.

"Well now I win" Chase growled. Sabastian didn't have time to react before the dick plunged into him. Chase moved fast and hard, grunting with ever push. He didn't last long. He couldn't after watching his brother fuck Spin's bubble but. He exploded into Sabastian.

* * *

**Please Review!** I hope you liked it. Dave i hope this was what you wanted.


End file.
